Raindrops Once More
by KENzeira
Summary: Eren jatuh cinta lagi pada seseorang di masa lalu. Sayangnya ia lupa bahwa merekatkan kembali hati yang telah ia hancurkan itu sama sekali bukan perkara mudah. AU. EreMika. RnR?


**RAINDROPS ONCE MORE**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Ringkasan : Eren jatuh cinta lagi pada seseorang di masa lalu. Sayangnya ia lupa bahwa merekatkan kembali hati yang telah ia hancurkan itu sama sekali bukan perkara mudah.**

.oOo.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela napas bosan. Kulihat arloji di tangan kiriku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, terlambat 30 menit dari waktu perjanjian. Aku mulai gelisah. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan sosok yang membuat janji itu, terlebih cuaca begitu terlihat murung. Rintik-rintik kecil nampak berjatuhan.

Aku duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Berulang-kali aku mengubah posisi. Sesekali dapat kulihat lirikan heran dari pelayan restoran, mungkin karena aku hanya memesan satu minuman dan belum juga beranjak pergi ketika minuman itu kini hanya tersisa sedotan.

Baru saja berpikir untuk pergi, sosok itu akhirnya datang.

Rambut hitamnya sedikit basah karena terkena hujan. Dia masuk ke dalam restoran dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan ketika dia melihatku, kuputuskan untuk melukis senyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Dia merapikan sejenak helaian rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu dia melangkah ke arahku secara perlahan.

Aku masih tersenyum, tapi dia tidak.

Disimpannya tas slempangan yang ia bawa di atas meja, kemudian dia duduk saling berhadapan denganku. Aku memperhatikannya. Dia masih sama cantiknya dengan dia dua tahun lalu. Bedanya mungkin kali ini dia lebih memperhatikan cara berpakaiannya, terlihat lebih mewah.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu, kurasa aku takkan berlama-lama."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting yang hendak kaukerjakan ketika aku membuat janji kemarin malam?"

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya ada. Aku sedang diburu waktu untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan _manga_-ku sebelum _deadline_ tiga hari lagi. Tapi, mengingat seseorang yang mengajak janji itu adalah sesosok gadis di masa lalu yang membuatku begitu merindu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyetujuinya bertemu.

"Kau tampak lebih kurus sekarang," ujarnya. Pancaran mata hitam itu terlihat sedih. Entah dibuat-buat atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

"Ah, ya, mungkin karena pekerjaanku sebagai _mangaka_ membuat waktu istirahatku sedikit. Aku jadi lebih banyak bergadang."

"Seharusnya kau lebih mementingkan kesehatanmu daripada pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana kalau penyakit maag-mu kambuh?"

Ah, dia memang selalu seperti ini. Memperhatikanku melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. "Aku sudah biasa mengatasinya sendiri sekarang. Kau tak perlu cemas." Aku menjawab.

Dia tampak bernapas lega. "Baguslah. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Christa?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Aku tak menyangka dia akan bertanya soal itu. "Itu … sudah lama sekali aku berpisah dengannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Karena aku tidak bisa melenyapkan perasaanku padamu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan itu, tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya. Ini adalah kali pertama kami berjumpa lagi setelah dua tahun saling 'menghilangkan' diri, jadi, tak mungkin aku merusak semuanya dengan kata-kata yang terdengar konyol itu.

"Dia … dia tak sebaik yang kukira."

Christa Lenz tidak baik? Rasanya aku ingin menampar keras pipiku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal keji seperti itu? Ah … bahkan Christa terlalu baik untukku. Aku memang bajingan. Menyedihkan.

"Kupikir dia gadis yang manis."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah itu?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak menjalin hubungan lagi sampai sekarang. Aku tidak memiliki minat. Entahlah..."

Gadis di hadapanku ber'oh'ria. Lalu terdengar bunyi ponsel. Dia segera meraih ponsel dalam tasnya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Aku memandangnya takjub. Dia tak berubah, bahkan setelah aku menyakiti hatinya. Mungkin jika aku ada di posisinya, aku akan menertawai orang yang sudah menyakitiku yang ternyata masih memiliki perasaan padaku itu. Oh, aku merasa seperti sedang menertawai diriku sendiri barusan. Konyol.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Dia tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengambil topik ini, mungkin hal itu membuatnya kembali teringat dengan kebrengsekkanku di masa lalu.

Lama sekali. Lama sekali gadis itu membisu. Kenapa?

"Aku … aku tak ingin membahasnya." Jawaban telak. Aku merasa ngilu merayap masuk ke dalam hatiku. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang kurasakan ketika bibir itu menjawab demikian. Aku tahu … aku tahu dia sudah melenyapkan perasaannya padaku.

Aku menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka di wajahku.

"Hey, Eren, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, karena itulah aku membuat janji untuk bertemu."

"Apa itu?"

Dia tersenyum. Cantik sekali ciptaan-Mu itu, Tuhan. Ingin sekali lagi aku mengecapnya, merasakan betapa candunya bibir merah muda itu. Sepasang matanya … aku ingin sepasang mata itu yang pertama kulihat ketika pagi hari, seperti dulu. Oh, betapa payahnya aku. Hanya seorang perempuan saja aku tak bisa melupakannya. Payah! Payah!

Dia mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Tapi tangan kananku refleks menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Yang kutahu, aku terlihat idiot saat ini.

Lihatlah, sepasang manik hitam itu memandangku heran. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menyingkirkan genggaman tanganku di pergelangan tangannya. Tampaknya ia juga tak berpikir untuk menyingkirkan tanganku.

Lama sekali kami saling bertatapan. _Déjà vu_. Aku merasa pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jantungku berdebar keras. Dua tahun tak berjumpa nyatanya tak mampu menghapus jejak-jejak kecintaanku padanya.

Aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa waktu itu aku melukainya? Membuat air mata terurai membasahi pipinya? Kenapa aku harus menuruti nafsu untuk terus dan terus merasakan betapa nikmatnya bercumbu dengan gadis lain? Sudah tak terhitung aku mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Berulang-kali dia mencoba untuk percaya lagi padaku, berulang-kali pula aku meruntuhkan kepercayaannya.

Brengsek sekali, kan?

Sampai suatu ketika, seorang gadis manis datang ke kehidupanku. Dia Christa Lenz. Gadis berdarah biru yang mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tak mau menjadi kekasihnya. Saat itu aku tak berpikir betapa picik gadis itu, aku justru berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika aku menjadi kekasihnya. Dia putri tunggal dari sepasang suami istri yang kaya raya. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya, kan?

Dan tentu saja, bayangan-bayangan menyenangkan itu tak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang dirasakan olehnya. Dia begitu terluka karena lagi-lagi aku mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia meninggalkanku malam itu, di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota. Aku bahkan tak berpikir kalau dia akan kedinginan di luar sana, jutru aku tenggelam dalam kesenanganku sendiri.

Kita akan tahu betapa berartinya seseorang jika kita sudah kehilangan orang itu. Klise. Tapi aku sendiri mengalaminya. Sesaat ketika dia pergi, baru kusadari betapa berarti dia untukku. Christa memang gadis manis yang penurut, tapi hal itu tak sebanding dengannya yang selalu ada untukku bahkan ketika aku berada di titik terlemahku.

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Dia begitu baik padaku, kerap kali menyuguhiku dengan kasih sayang tulus. Dia memang sebatang kara, tapi dia gadis tangguh yang mampu bertahan di dunia yang penuh kenistaan ini. Secara materi mungkin dia kalah jauh dari Christa, tapi, kemurniannya tiada banding.

Namun aku malah membuatnya terluka seperti itu.

Brengsek sekali, kan? Sangat. Sangat brengsek.

"Eren …."

Aku terperangah. Dia menggumamkan namaku dengan indah, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu, sepasang mata zambrud milikku menangkap jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Hentikan," lirihnya. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku yang menggenggam pergelangannya. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika tanganku ditepis, sakit sekali rasanya di bagian dadaku.

"A-aku …." Aku tergeragap. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika mendapati seseorang menangis. Dulu, ketika dia menangis, aku akan mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun!

"Jangan katakan kalau kau masih—"

"Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu." Aku memotongnya cepat. Matanya membola sempurna. Lagi-lagi air mata meleleh di pipinya. Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis.

"Jangan, kumohon." Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia terdiam. Tak lama setelah itu, tangannya kembali meraih sesuatu dalam tasnya. Sesuatu yang paling tak ingin kulihat.

"Aku akan menikah. Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan."

Sakit sekali. Jadi, seperti ini, ya, rasanya mendengar seseorang yang kita cintai akan hidup bersama orang lain? Pantas saja malam itu dia meninggalkanku, tak peduli dengan hujan yang berlomba-lomba terjatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Dia berdiri. Aku ingin menahannya. Tapi aku merasa tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan sebuah kata menyakitkan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Selamat tinggal? Kenapa selamat tinggal? Memangnya kita takkan bertemu lagi? Setidaknya ucapkan sampai jumpa, kan? Kenapa selamat tinggal? Kenapa? U-uh … kenapa aku menangis?

Dia berlalu. Dia pergi. Dia meninggalkanku.

Aku tersadar … jika aku bersikeras ingin bersamanya, tak ubahnya aku berjalan di atas salju yang putih. Aku hanya akan mengotori kemurniannya. Oh, menyedihkan sekali aku. Ke mana lagi aku harus pulang jika bukan ke hatinya?

Aku akan membusuk seperti sampah. Memang itulah yang pantas kudapat dari segala kebrengsekkanku. Tuhan memang tak pernah tidur ternyata.

Aku tak peduli banyaknya pasang mata yang melihatku heran karena aku menangis. Payah. Payah. Payah. Aku menangis hanya karena dia. Aku seperti ini hanya karena dia. Aku dilukai oleh sosok yang dulu aku lukai.

Maaf atas segala kebusukanku di masa lalu, Mikasa.

**FIN**

_Mind to r&r, minna?_


End file.
